dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellblazer: The Devil You Know
| Creators = Jamie Delano, Richard Piers Rayner, Rick Veitch | First = Swamp Thing Vol 2 76 | Last = Hellblazer Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = After the Swamp Thing took control of John Constantine's body , he took it back to the Louisiana swamp to make love to his wife Abby, and with John's human body, conceived a child that was both human and plant in nature. . John's soul, meanwhile, was displaced into the astral plane. From there, he was able to see the consequences of all of his actions of late. He had made love to Zed one last time, before she was intended to be taken by an angel as a lover and to conceive a divine child . However, the taint of the demon Nergal's blood within John was spread to Zed in that act, and the angel destroyed her along with her cult, the Resurrection Crusade. Nergal was pleased to see that John was successful in overturning the prophecy that he feared, but the demon soon realized that something was changing within The Green. By using John's body, Swamp Thing was able to reproduce with a human, and because of the taint which ran through John's veins, that child fulfilled the prophecy. After being returned to his body, John went to Newcastle, the site of an event which had haunted him for the last ten years. He remembered how in 1978, he and his friends had encountered a young girl who had been so abused by her father that she conjured a demon to kill him. The girl was driven insane and the demon remained, so John decided to call a stronger demon in order to fight it. He and his friends called on a demon, but instead of appearing in a human form, it possessed the girl's body. At John's command, the demon killed the opposing demon, but it soon revealed that it had not done so because of any obligation. The demon had come of its own accord, and as payment, it demanded the girl's soul. John attempted to escape with the girl, but he failed, and she was killed. Since then, each member of his team was killed, one by one, and it always seemed to be John's fault. Ten years later, John discovered the identity of the demon who got the better of him: Nergal. As there is power in naming - a thing he had not known at Newcastle - John planned to take on Nergal once more, and win. Though John spent a week trying to come up with a way to kill Nergal, it was not until he discovered that his friend Ritchie Simpson was still alive, albeit trapped in cyberspace, that he came up with a plan. John entered cyberspace and lured Nergal to follow him there. With Ritchie's help, John brought Nergal to the edge of Heaven, where Nergal's soul was destroyed. Having thwarted the minions of Hell three times, John Constantine was free to go unpunished, though Agony and Ecstacy warned that one day, he would die, and Hell would come to collect. | Issues = * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:John Constantine Storylines